


Snapshot

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, all the floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: A morning like any other with a bit of extra sugar.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Daneroweek 2020





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Snapshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467914) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> Danero week day 2! Prompt: “Domesticity”. 
> 
> So fluffy >w<

Nero sighed as he tilted the pan, trying to make sure the eggs cooked evenly. He glanced at the pile of burnt eggs that had been set aside on a plate. Maybe Dante actually could cook decently if his stove wasn’t so crappy. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, stubble poking the back of his neck.

“Smells good,” Dante hummed.

Nero snorted. “Me or the food?”

“Both,” he murmured and kissed Nero’s nape. Nero flushed and squirmed from him.

“Hey! I’m gonna burn these on your shit stove. Let me concentrate!”

“No,” Dante said in a petulant tone and hugged Nero more tightly as he nuzzled his neck.

“Ack! Cut it out!” Nero jabbed his elbow back, making Dante grunt and break into laughter. 

He didn’t let go, but didn’t tease Nero so much either, simply resting his head lightly against him. Glancing over his shoulder, Nero saw that Dante had already completed his assigned tasks of cutting up the fruit and laying out other ingredients for Nero to easily cook up. He would have scolded Dante and tried to peel him off if he didn’t actually enjoy the warmth enveloping him. So he resolved to work with limited movement. He plated the eggs and couldn’t help laughing a bit when he reached for the bacon and Dante slumped against him, keeping his hold.

“What are you, a koala?”

“Comfy,” Dante mumbled.

Nero snorted, but let him stay there as he cooked the bacon. The aroma of the sizzling grease made Nero’s stomach grumble. It must have had the same effect on Dante as a hand creeped into his view, reaching into the pan. Nero swatted him with the spatula.

“Ow!”

“Don’t just grab it! Wait until it’s done!”

“Maybe I’ll just eat something else then,” Dante murmured and kissed his neck, sucking a love bite into his skin.

“Stop!” Nero said with a shiver. 

He blushed as he expected Dante’s hands to start roaming over his body as they often did in these situations. To his surprise, Dante kept to gentle kisses and only held him a bit more tightly. Nero was able to keep the bacon from burning, and once he switched off the stove, Dante caught his hand, his Devil Bringer. His demonic flesh was always a bit more sensitive, the feeling always foreign compared to the rest of his body. But he ignored the goosebumps and let Dante gently caress his scales, fingers brushing the glowing softer insides.

“Dante?” Nero turned his head towards him and saw a curiously pensive look on Dante’s face. “Something wrong?”

Dante met his gaze. His ice blue eyes were surprisingly intense for a moment. Nero blinked at him, eyes widening a bit as Dante kissed him. He responded to the tender kiss, still a bit confused when they parted. Dante rested his chin on his shoulder and smiled. A real smile.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Nero had come to notice that Dante often said that even when things weren’t alright. But in that moment, Dante was telling the truth. An odd surge of emotion like an ocean wave rose in his chest, heart beating suddenly fast. He smiled and drew him into another kiss.

“Good,” he said against his lips, taking a moment longer to enjoy the warmth of Dante’s embrace and the hazy morning light washing over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
